Tumbling Hourglass
by RiverLethe122
Summary: People are like land mines, ready to explode at the slightest bit of pressure. And when we explode, we take others with us, not usually whole people, but parts of them. Parts that can never really be replaced. This is where John Green was wrong. We aren't bombs. Bombs are timed. We don't know how much time we have left. We aren't bombs, we're land mines.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**Summary: People are like land mines, ready to explode at the slightest bit of pressure. And when we explode, we take others with us, not usually whole people, but parts of them. Parts that can never really be replaced. This is where John Green was wrong. We aren't bombs. Bombs are timed. We don't know how much time we have left. We aren't bombs, we're land mines.**

**So, this is my first Mortal Instruments story. I'm going to add a quote at the beginning of each chapter. Also, this is just the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments. It isn't possible.**

**Quote: "The marks humans leave are too often scars." ~ John Green (The Fault In Our Stars)**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Hodge Starkweather was born to a poor family in Idris. He went to the Shadowhunter Academy with Valentine Morgenstern, Lucian Graymark (later known as Luke Garroway), Jocelyn Fairchild (later known as Jocelyn Morgenstern, Jocelyn Fray, and Jocelyn Garroway), Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood (later known as Maryse Lightwood), Michael Wayland and many others. The specific individuals mentioned were all part of a group, started by Valentine Morgenstern, called the Circle. Hodge was offered extra training and friendship from Valentine and soon, like many others, became one of Valentine's devoted followers. Valentine told Hodge that he was one of his most trusted followers ensuring that Hodge would not be able to escape the hold Valentine had on him for the rest of his life.

Valentine believed that Shadowhunters should be the dominant race and set out to rid the world of all demons and Downworlders alike. He later became convinced that the Clave was corrupt and decided to overthrow them to create a new generation of Shadowhunters, one led by him.

His followers, Hodge included, helped him stage a rebellion against the Clave. During an annual event, the Accords, when Shadowhunters, mainly the Clave, and Downworlders came together, the Circle and those loyal to Valentine attacked those in the Accords Hall in Alicante. This event in Shadowhunter history was known as the Uprising.

Unfortunately, for those who followed Valentine, they failed. Lucian, formerly Valentine's second in command, now a werewolf, along with Jocelyn, formerly Valentine's wife betrayed them and warned the Clave. The combined forces of those loyal to the Clave in Idris and the Downworlders participating in the Accords, proved to be much stronger than Valentine's followers.

Many were killed and some Circle members were captured, but Valentine, himself, was never caught, nor was his body found among the carnage that remained after the fight. Among those caught were Robert, Maryse, Michael, and Hodge.

Robert and Maryse were exiled and tasked with running the New York Institute.

Michael and Robert's bond as parabatai was broken as soon as Robert was exiled.

Valentine, though, came back hoping to leave no loose ends. He killed Michael and his son Jonathan Wayland, placing their remnants in the ashes of the Fairchild manor after burning it down, making them appear as if they were the remnants of him and his son Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. At the time, though, no one was aware that what remained of the man and his son was not their actual remains.

Hodge was exiled and cursed to be unable to leave the New York Institute that Robert and Maryse ran after, they too were exiled.

Robert and Maryse, on the other hand, were free to come and go as they pleased due to the fact that Robert was from a very influential family, the Lightwoods and, Maryse, obviously, had married into that family. Hodge wasn't so lucky.

And this, my dear readers, is the start of a story which will be told from the very beginning. This is the story of a very unfortunate man. This is the story of Hodge Starkweather from the very beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That is just the beginning... **

**I have a couple of questions for all of you.**

**Because I may not update every day or every week, would it be better for you if I put some of the previous chapter in the beginning of every chapter I write?**

**Would you also, in some chapters, like a preview of the next chapter, say a sentence or two?**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, please favourite, follow, and/or review! Review to answer my question, please! It means so much to me! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I just want to say a special thanks to lemonofweirdness. You made my day. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I love "The Mortal Instruments", but if I owned it, it wouldn't be half so awesome so thank gods that I don't. **

**Quote: "There are only two people who can tell you the truth about yourself – an enemy who has lost his temper and a friend who loves you dearly."**

**~ Antisthenes, Greek philosopher of Athens, disciple of Socrates (445-365bc) **

**The quote is just because I like it. I couldn't find a quote that suited this chapter very well. Sorry. **

* * *

"Jocelyn Fairchild." The voice of the headmaster at the Shadowhunter Academy rang out through the courtyard filled with silent twelve-year-olds. A girl with auburn hair, bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight of the afternoon, and a milky complexion stepped out of the line of children. She had a light sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks and a tall, willowy figure. She was beautiful.

"Here," she said, her voice suited her. Soft and melodic, it carried despite the low volume at which she spoke.

The boy beside him gave an audible gasp. He was tall with white-blond hair and dark, coal-black eyes. He was handsome, his features chiseled and you could see his muscles through the crisp white dress shirt his parents probably forced him to wear. Hodge had to tilt his head up slightly in order to see his face, not that he tried, though. He was too nervous.

When the name "Valentine Morgenstern" was called. The boy confidently stepped forward and pronounced in a deep, smooth voice, "Present."  
As the names continued to be called, Hodge took his time surveying the kids around him. He'd never seen so many in one place. That was the thing about coming from a poor family. He never got to really get to know other kids his age. There was simply no one who wanted to hang out with a poor kid. Everyone looked different, no two kids similar.

"Hodge Starkweather." Hodge was snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name being called. Hodge, unlike Valentine, wasn't exceptionally confident, or handsome. One of his older friends had told him he would be a heart breaker when he grew up, with his pale gray eyes with flecks of blue and gold in them, and dark, almost black, but not quite, hair that always looked windswept, even though he lived nowhere near the sea. He was only a bit tanned, although, that would change as the months wore on, he had always liked the hue of his skin at this time of the month.

He was a wiry boy, tall for his age, although not nearly as tall as Valentine was. He had well proportioned features, he supposed. He had never considered himself handsome, but as he stepped forward to say a quick "Here, sir." he could feel the eyes of many of the females who would be his classmates on him. It made him uncomfortable and he hastily stepped back into line beside Valentine Morgenstern and another boy named Joshua Shadewalker who had been called two names before Hodge.

Joshua Shadewalker was an average looking boy. He had black, medium length hair, for a boy, at least. It was barely an inch long in most areas. He had a nice, chiseled jawline, a round, thin, pleasant face_. _Joshua had, dark, intelligent almon-shaped eyes covered by thick, black rimmed glasses. He held an aura of intelligence about him. It made Hodge, almost immediately want to be friends with him. Hodge didn't really believe in instant friendship, but he had a feeling that it would soon change.

Joshua didn't appear as if he came from the same kind of family people like Valentine did, a perception that was well founded and was later confirmed as a fact, when Hodge Starkweather and Joshua Shadewalker became best friends.

At the time, though, Hodge was simply glad that he was not the only one who didn't come from a very influential family like Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Short preview of next chapter: "Even through those two simple words, one could tell that his voice was one that made you want to listen to it, one that slowly coaxed you into believing whatever he said, prompting you to agree with him."**

**Also, I've been really busy lately, so the next chapter may not come that fast. **

**Please follow, favourite, or review! It means so much to me! And if you review, I will definitely try to reply, either in my next chapter or a PM. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

**Hello. I've finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would. If you are wondering, which you probably are not, Joshua Shadewalker and, in this chapter, Lydia Aldertree, are my own characters. **

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own "The Mortal Instruments". It's awesome. I wish I did. But if I did, it would be horrible, so I'm glad it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Quote: "True friends stab you in the front." ~ Oscar Wilde (This is another random quote that's only partially related.) **

* * *

"You're Hodge Starkweather," the statement was phrased like a question.

Hodge turned to see the boy he had been in line with. Joshua Shadewalker, was his name.

"Yes," he replied, his voice coming out higher than he'd intended, out of surprise. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yes, I am Hodge Starkweather."

His name sounded funny to his own ears. He wondered whether it sounded funny to Joshua, too. Hopefully not. His mother had told him that first impressions counted for a lot and he certainly didn't want this boy to dislike him, especially since Joshua already knew his name.

The other boy stuck out a hand. "Joshua Shadewalker."

His voice was deep, almost silky. _He'd be a good Clave member, one that you'd want on your side._ Hodge thought. Even through those two simple words, one could tell that his voice was one that made you want to listen to it, one that slowly coaxed you into believing whatever he said, prompting you to agree with him.

Hodge slid his hand smoothly into his, griping it firmly to prevent the shaking of his hand that always came with meeting new people. Joshua pumped it up and down a few times.

"We're roommates in 112 on the third floor," Joshua informed him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, then, roommate," Hodge said with a small smile, trying the word out on his tongue. It felt nice, being able to call someone his roommate. At least it was someone like Joshua, and not Valentine, who was his roommate.

"Nice to meet you, too."

As soon as the words left Joshua Shadewalker's mouth, Hodge spotted someone walking, if it could be called that, towards them. In reality, it looked as if the girl wasn't able to walk straight, despite the fact that she was wearing nice black and white sneakers. It had to be said that, even at the young age of twelve, certain people, especially girls felt the need to dress in a way that could, unfortunately, only be described as slutty and revealing. Some of those girls also felt the need to wear makeup, without actually knowing how to apply it, of course.

The girl walking towards the two newly acquainted roommates, was one of them. She wore a pair of white shorts, so short that they barely covered the lacy, black underwear which she wore underneath. And, it hardly needs to be said that the same lacy black material was used to make a tiny bra for the girl's breasts which spilled out the top.

It wasn't that either Hodge, or Joshua were perverts, the matter was just too hard to miss due to the terribly thin, threadbare material which hung off her narrow shoulders, barely covering her midriff. One shoulder of the same material, I'm afraid it cannot be called a shirt, was also, in a deliberate move, fell off, revealing the thin, lacy, black strap of the aforementioned bra.

She had on, what Hodge thought, was makeup. Mascara caked on her short eyelashes, clumped awkwardly. Lipstick smeared above and below her lips. Eye shadow, way to brightly coloured and thick, contrasted against her blue eyes, making her look like a clown. The obviously fake, bright crimson blush she wore had been put on in two, almost perfectly circular dots on the girl's face. It only served to further Hodge's observation that she looked like a clown.

The girl swung her hips as she walked, attempting to look seductive as she put one foot directly in front of the other, stumbling over her own feet.

Hodge gaped at the girl in surprise. He wondered what kind of parents would let their daughter look like that in public.

The girl, continuing her awkward stumble towards Hodge and his roommate, noticed Hodge staring, and mistaking the look of shock for lust, grinned wickedly. She knew the cute boy with the dreamy grey eyes would fall for her. She felt that the hour she spent painstakingly picking out clothing, applying makeup, and calculating every move she would make was totally worth seeing the look on that boy's face as he completely ignored his dark-haired, equally hot friend.

"Don't look now but there's a creepy girl walking towards us right now," Hodge told Joshua in a hushed voice.

Joshua tensed. "Define creepy," he told Hodge not looking behind him.

Hodge gave him a weird look. "Well, creepy means: causing an unpleasant feeling of fear or unease."

Joshua laughed, a deep, throaty sound. "No, I meant, what does she look like?"

"A slut." Hodge said simply. "In fact, if my calculations are correct, she will reach us in, about... three seconds."

"Hey, boys!" The girl stood, one knee bent, in an informal stance, twirling a lock of bleached blond hair with purple highlights around one finger.

Her head was tilted slightly to the side, the hand not tangled in her hair, came to rest on Hodge's right bicep. He noticed that her nails were painted blood red, the nail polish chipped and clumped in certain areas. He shuddered internally.

Joshua, also having noticed the colour of the nail polish, mouthed, sarcastically to Hodge, "How charming."

After a couple seconds, when it was clear that neither Hodge, nor Joshua were planning on returning her greeting, the girl merely shrugged it off, determined as to not be deterred from her mission.

"Anyway, I'm Lydia Aldertree." She said, leaning towards Hodge and batting her eyelashes in his face.

"Hodge Starkweather," he muttered, taking a step back.

"And you?" Lydia turned to Joshua.

"Joshua Shadewalker."

"Shadewalker," she repeated, the name sounding pretty stupid in her high pitched, nasally voice. "What a charming last name. It suits a cute boy like yourself."

Joshua didn't reply. He didn't want to appear rude, but neither did the words sound like a genuine compliment to him.

Lydia frowned. This wasn't going as planned. She took a step towards Hodge, this time placing both hands on his arm, the nails digging into the soft flesh on the underside of his arm.

"So, are you excited for Shadowhunter training, Josh?" She leaned against Hodge, making him increasingly uncomfortable, his face twisted into a grimace, portraying his discomfort.

At that moment, a teacher walked by.

"Young men," the teacher addressed Hodge and Joshua. "Are you two roommates?"

"Yes, ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Do you know where your room is in the Academy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you young lady, leave these two alone and go find your roommate," the teacher's voice was cold.

"Whatever." Lydia was disgusted. Just when she was about to make her best move, the teacher just had to appear and ruin it. She stalked off.

"What are you waiting for?" the teacher's voice was now stern. "Get to your room and start unpacking!"

"Yes, ma'am," Hodge stood up straight. "Thank you." his voice was sincere.

All the teacher said was, "Why are you still here?" but both boys could swear they saw the ghost of a smile appear on the teacher's otherwise impassive face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for reading the second chapter of my story!**

**Short preview of next chapter: "****_Entreat me not to leave thee,_**

_**Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,**_

_**And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.**_

**_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._**

**_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._**

_**The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me." **_

**As I mentioned before, this chapter has come faster than I expected, but, just in case, I should say that perhaps, the next chapter may not come as fast. If you look at my stories, you would find that I have another story that's incomplete, and I really want to get around to updating it, and I should, but it's kind of hard when this story is so much easier to write. So please bear with me. Thank you.**

**Please follow, favourite, and/or review! It means so much to me if you do! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Chapter three's here!**

**Disclaimer: I, daughterofposeidon122, admit that I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Thank you. **

**Quote: "My parabatai is better than yours." ~ Unknown**

* * *

It had been three years. Three years ago, Hodge Starkweather and Joshua Shadewalker had both been twelve years old, standing awkwardly as the headmaster took attendance, not knowing anyone else, much less one another.

Three years ago, the two boys had been assigned as roommates, one stunning boy with dark brown hair and startling grey eyes and another, noticeably handsome boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

Three years ago, a girl named Lydia Aldertree had gone up to the two boys, attempting to flirt with them, forming the close bond between the boys, that only grew as the years passed by.

And, finally, three years ago, the teacher who'd saved these two boys from the horrid girl named Lydia Aldertree, had quickly become the boys' favourite teacher, Mrs. Gladstone, her son, Robert Lightwood, the same age as them.

And, now, three years later, Hodge and Joshua, Joshua and Hodge, two nerdy best friends, both loners, despite their good looks and high intellect, were about to perform the _parabatai_ ritual that would bind them together until _if aught but death part thee and me. _

Hodge was nervous, and Joshua equally unnerved. They were about to undergo a life-changing event.

The two had heard that Robert Lightwood, and another boy named Michael Wayland had recently became _parabatai,_ and Robert had told Mrs. Gladstone, his mother that the change was instantly noticeable, that he liked being able to feel what his new _parabatai_ felt. Robert thought it was reassuring to know what Michael felt. Mrs. Gladstone had urged Hodge and Joshua to do the same when they'd approached her after school one day.

And today, in front of the whole Council, they would declare their unfailing loyalty to each other, their willingness to be with each other, to go where they went, and to die for one another. They were going to become brothers in all but blood, lovers in all but love, and siblings in all but the squabble.

"Are you nervous?" Hodge's voice betrayed his own nerves.

"No, I'm ready for this." Joshua tried to be confident, but there was the inevitable waver of his voice at the end, the virtually inaudible last syllable, and the audible gulp that came after which betrayed what he really felt. Hodge picked up on all this and more. He knew Joshua better than Joshua knew himself, and had picked up on the other boy's nervousness through the sweaty palms he kept wiping off on his pants and, of course, the gesture he always made when he was nervous, run his hands through his dark locks a couple times.

Hodge placed both hands of both of Joshua's broad, well-muscled shoulders, causing Joshua to look up at him.

"Don't worry. We're best friends, Josh. This is just to confirm that in front of the Council. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, do you? They've just been dying to watch us draw on each other, I'd hate to disappoint them." Joshua laughed. Hodge had always known what to say to make him laugh.

In their minds, it was common knowledge that laughing would help ease your nerves, they'd done it as often as possible before exams that they were worried about. It helped.

"Besides," Hodge said, in all seriousness, the laughter gone from his eyes, and in turn, his voice as well. "I'd never leave you, Josh. I won't betray you. By the Angel, we're best friends, about to become practically brothers, we'll never be apart again. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

Joshua could hear the laughter in the voice that had been devoid of it only moments before and saw the smile forming on Hodge's face long before the smile actually appeared.

"Of course you wouldn't. I know that. I'm just nervous, that's all." Joshua's voice was sincere, his smile back at Hodge sincere.

"Now, are you ready to walk into a room full of really strange adults and draw on me?"

Joshua laughed again. "Indeed, I believe I am!"

Side by side, Hodge and Joshua walked towards the people that would watch them seal their fate.

Hodge and Joshua stood facing each other, only a meter apart. Joshua drew a _seraph _blade from his belt and, whispering its name, slashed the skin of his left palm open, drawing blood. Hodge, drawing his own _seraph _blade, mimicked the action. As if pulled by the same strings, they both stepped forward at the exact same moment in spacetime. Reaching out their cut hands, they clasped the hand of the other in their own. The motion was similar to a handshake, but with blood. Hodge's blood mingled with Joshua's blood as they spoke their vows.

Hodge started. _"Whither thou goest, I will go; _

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: _

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, _

_If aught but death part thee and me."_

Joshua repeated Hodge, both their voices were genuine, steady as they recited the oath, their mingled blood dripping onto the cold, white stone, staining it red beneath their joined hands.

"_"Whither thou goest, I will go; _

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: _

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, _

_If aught but death part thee and me." _

And, without changing positions, they simultaneously pulled out their steles, drawing the elaborate _parabatai_ rune upon the bicep of the outstretched arm of the other, sealing their fate in the black ink that cannot be washed off.

Joshua was the one who fell first. Falling to his knees, clutching his left forearm, he gritted his teeth against the pain the rune induced from far within. His vision blurred as he fought down the tears that came naturally with the excruciating pain and in his haze, he watched as Hodge, only inches away from him, fell moments later.

Both boys, kneeling on the ground, jaws clenched tightly, heads bowed, and clutching their left arms; it was a sight the Council members saw every time. They knew it would happen. They'd watched it countless times, some even having experienced it themselves before. They also knew, as sure as they were that the two boys would be in pain, that the pain would fade in a minute or two and the boys would be inseparable. That the bond would be complete. They would only ever be torn apart if one died, if one became a Downworlder, if one left life as a Shadowhunter to become a mundane, or if one was exiled.

And as this pair currently in front of them stood up. The Council declared them _parabatai. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And the next chapter is done. I really shouldn't be writing, much less posting chapters because I have so much homework and so many projects, but I really couldn't resist. **

**Thank you all so much for your support! I'd like to say a special thank you to summer164, whoever you are. Thank you for favouriting my story! **

**Short snippet of next chapter: "'I've seen you around before. Hodge Starkweather, right?' **

**Hodge nodded uncertainly. **

**'It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Valentine Morgenstern.'"**

**Please follow, favourite and review! It makes my day! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Chapter four's here! This chapter focuses more on Valentine.**

**I just want to reply to a guest reviewer who wrote: This is cool. Keep going!**

**Can't wait to get to the parts w/ the Lightwoods!**

**My reply is: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'll try to add the Lightwoods in somewhere, although I'm not really sure which ones you're talking about, but I'll add all of them in eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. The. Mortal. Instruments. Thank. You.**

**Quote: "We're actors in our lives, pretending to be who we want people to think we are."**

**~ Simone Elkeles**

* * *

A lone teacher walked along the corridors of the Shadowhunter Academy, heels echoing against the hard linoleum floor.

It was that time of year again. The time of year when the new twelve-year-old Shadowhunters came to the Shadowhunter Academy. Some of them grew up to be Clave members, others running Institutes, and even some simply starting a family and enjoying Shadowhunting.

Recalling all the past years of new students, she sighed, children these days just got worse and worse. Many were doing things children at that age shouldn't be doing. Dressing the way they used to when they were twenty.

She still remembered that day, five years ago, that she had to practically peel that young girl, Lydia Aldertree, away from those two boys, now_parabatai_, when she, dressed in the most revealing outfit possible, practically threw herself at them. Girls these days had no self respect.

The teacher exchanged a long suffering look with the other teacher, also having been doing this for years now, conveniently her _parabatai's_ husband. Both teachers sighed in unison.

Already they could tell that today was going to be a long day.

It was time. The doors had to be opened now. Both teachers took a deep breath, each grasping the handle of the side of the double doors closest to them.

"On three," he told her.

"Three." He counted down.

"Two." She replied.

"One." It was said in unison as they slowly inched open the double doors and beheld the sight before them.

Students of all ages streamed onto the campus and Mrs. Gladstone proceeded to greet all those she recognized in the crowd. The older kids wasted no time in heading to their dorms leaving behind only the youngest ones.

Mrs. Gladstone gave a start of surprise. The children, who had already been lined up into rows, were as expected. Some dressed more outrageously than the children from previous years. But what made her start, was the front row of students.

They were all dressed identically, in Shadowhunter gear. They hadn't had one of those years in a long time. In fact, they hadn't been able to fill a whole row with children in Shadowhunter gear in a very, very long time.

* * *

Hodge couldn't believe it. This was the year. The year he turned seventeen, got to go out into the world, got to go home for good.

He and Joshua could finally go Shadowhunting every day, without having to worry about school. It sounded like bliss. And only one more year until it would happen.

Reaching school, Hodge noticed a shadowy figure hidden behind a large oak tree just on the edge of the courtyard. The figure was watching the students slowly trickling through the gates.

As if he noticed someone watching him, the figure suddenly turned his head to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hodge in his peripheral vision. Hodge instantly froze, contrary to what most people would do. He read in a book once that people's eyes tended to be drawn towards movement and Hodge didn't want to give himself away by moving.

Just as the figure turned back towards the courtyard, though, Hodge caught a flash of white-blond hair beneath a completely dark hoodie. The colour prodded at a memory in Hodge's mind. That hair seemed so familiar.

Hodge shook it off, though. It was nothing. A lot of people had white-blond hair, not that he could name any off the top of his head. Perhaps that was what bothered him. He thought he saw that white-blond haired person somewhere before, but, try as he might, he couldn't name any.

And then Joshua was there, standing in the courtyard, looking for Hodge, right and left. Finally, Joshua peered into the trees. He spotted his_parabatai,_standing frozen among the trees, a thoughtful expression plastered upon his face which was cast in shadows.

"Hodge," his joyful voice cut through the other boy's thoughts. There was that flash of hair again. As Hodge turned towards the sound of his name, knowing that it was Joshua who called him, he didn't see the face of Valentine Morgenstern, the white-blond haired boy who was standing in the shadows behind a large oak tree.

Valentine gazed at him for a moment, fascinated. Who was this boy? How could Valentine, himself, not have seen him? Valentine wasn't able to answer these questions, not yet, but he planned to.

Before Hodge could spot him, though, Valentine melted into the shadows of the forest around him and, exiting the forest, strolled calmly towards the Shadowhunter Academy, and the place he had agreed to meet up with Jocelyn Fairchild, his sweetheart.

On the way, Valentine observed Robert Lightwood, a handsome fellow, also on his way to meet someone, Maryse Trueblood. Valentine watched as Robert greeted his_parabatai,_Michael Wayland. Michael fell into step with Robert as they both walked towards their lasts year of school.

* * *

Valentine was a straightforward person. If he wanted to do something, he'd do it precisely that day, or at least start his plan to accomplish something. He was never the passive kind, he was always either assertive or aggressive. This was what provoked him to approach Hodge Starkweather on the very same day that Hodge had seen him in the forest.

Classes hadn't started yet even though it was just after noon and the sun was high up in the sky. This was typical for the first day of school, though. The twelve-year-olds had to be shown around and given all they were required to have at the Academy, if they didn't already have them, of course.

Currently, the last year students, meaning Valentine's classmates, were showing around the newer students. Valentine, himself, was paired with a boy named Samuel Bellewright. Samuel was a small boy for his age with a head of short, straight hair that couldn't be described as anything but copper.

The boy had playful, hazel eyes, flecked with green and gold. He looked like a small china doll, a pale, unblemished complexion and soft, rosy cheeks.

That same boy was excitedly chatting with another boy of the same age, that boy's guide standing awkwardly by the two talking children. Valentine's eyes traveled slowly from Samuel to the feet of the other boy's guide, and up towards his face. His suspicions were confirmed as Valentine's black eyes met the grey eyes of none other than Hodge Starkweather.

"Hey. I've seen you around before. Hodge Starkweather, right?" Valentine took a step towards Hodge.

The other boy nodded uncertainly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Valentine Morgenstern." Valentine's voice was velvety, too, like Joshua's. Smooth. Unlike Hodge's _parabatai's_ voice which was soft, Valentine's voice had an almost steely edge to it.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance as well." Hodge's reply was careful, as if he didn't really trust the guy. Valentine smiled, noticing the deliberate way the younger boy chose his words. He appreciated it when others were afraid of him. They were the educated folk. Valentine was a scary person, scary to see, terrifying to know, not that anyone really knew him.

Valentine often did strange things to achieve whatever it was that he wanted. It was quite impossible for people to stop him from achieving his goal, especially since no one really knew his actual goal until the very end. It was a battle tactic, it kept people safe, most importantly, it kept Valentine, himself, safe.

On the other hand, Valentine was a manipulator. His job was quite simple: make people believe you're genuine, the world will be a better place and no one would be the wiser.

At that time, as he continued to talk to Hodge Starkweather, making the younger boy believe it was the start of a friendship, Valentine had an inkling of a plan, of an an idea, of a revolution.

That idea turned into the Uprising, and where did it all start, one might ask. It all started on an ordinary day, at the beginning of a school year, the sighting of a shadowy figure, the knowledge that came with reading too many books, and the voice of a Shadowhunter, the voice of Joshua Shadewalker.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that's a wrap! I've always wanted to say that, and even though I'm not necessarily saying it, writing is second best.**

**As I mentioned before, this chapter is mostly about Valentine. If you would like, please leave a review and tell me who you would like me to focus on in later chapters.**

**Due to one reviewer, a guest, next chapter, I'll try to focus on the Lightwoods, if it's Robert and Maryse that was mentioned.**

**If not, to the guest, if you are reading this, please leave a review. If no review comes, I shall go on with Robert and Maryse, along with Michael Wayland, of course next chapter. Perhaps the chapter after that, if I don't manage to fit it in next chapter.**

**Please, if you have any suggestions or want me to write about someone, add something, don't hesitate to review, I'll try to incorporate it into the story.**

**Preview of next chapter: "Robert gave a curt nod from just behind Valentine. **

**Hodge smiled and Joshua nodded back at Robert, yet, verbally, Valentine's greeting remained unanswered. Joshua then patted Hodge on the shoulder and walked away, sensing Hodge would stay to talk to the two others.**

**After he was sure Joshua was out of earshot, Valentine walked towards Hodge, Robert trailing, not too far behind.**

**'I have a proposition for you Hodge. Let me explain.'"**

**Please follow, favourite, or review! It really makes me happy! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **

**Hello. Chapter Five is finally up! **

**I just want to say that I will be going on vacation over the summer. There are still two-three weeks left, but one can never be too careful, right? So, if I don't update in a while, you'll know why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will own, The Mortal Instruments, or the characters, from now 'till the end of eternity. **

**Quote: "All the world's a stage." ~ Shakespeare**

* * *

Two people stood in the middle of a room, locked in an ethereal dance around each other, sparks flying off their interlocked seraph blades.

"You're getting better, Hodge," Valentine Morgenstern and Hodge Starkweather were in one of the multiple training rooms on school grounds. Valentine had been training Hodge for a while now.

It had become a routine for them. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, they would both slip away from their friends and meet to train in the exact same training room, at the exact same time every session.

Neither had told their friends, not yet. Hodge didn't want anyone to think he needed the help, Valentine's reasons were unknown to all but himself, after all, he didn't trust anyone else. Hodge, though, had been told that Valentine wasn't telling his friends for the express purpose of protecting Hodge.

This brought the two boys grow even closer together. Hodge worshiped Valentine for all he was worth. And Valentine, under that hard, unfeeling exterior, did care for the younger boy, if only a bit. People tend to grow on one another.

"Thanks," Hodge was breathless from the rigorous training. He and Valentine had been sparring with various weapons for two hours.

Joshua wouldn't notice, though, he would have already been asleep by the time Hodge made it home. Hodge had made Joshua go with Michael Wayland on Michael's_parabatai's_first date with Maryse Trueblood.

It was common knowledge that Robert and Maryse had been attracted to each other for quite an extended period of time already. In the cliche way, though, it was merely common knowledge to everyone with the exception of themselves. Hodge, who had originally been unwilling to go, found it most beneficial for himself, if he appealed to Joshua's kinder nature and weaseled his way out of going just to make sure Robert didn't fumble when graced with the presence of his beloved. All in all, the move suited Hodge quite well.

"I suppose we should return our weapons and head off before you keel over from exhaustion," Valentine teased Hodge, a gesture Hodge had become accustomed to over the months.

"I dare say that you would keel over first, but I'm not sure I'd like to test that theory."

The two shared a laugh and, together, they walked out.

* * *

Joshua groaned, his head falling against the closed door of the men's washroom. They'd gone to a fancy restaurant where Robert and Maryse proceeded to sneak glances at each other over the table, blushing every time their gazes met. Both Michael and Joshua had been long forgotten.

Joshua had finally managed this brief respite, not wanting to break their romantic staring, but, at the same time, wanting to get out and away from the awkward situation.

You see, Joshua was not a people person so the wanting-to-get-away-from-the-awkward-situation side won. He had mumbled a quick excuse, slid smoothly and silently out of the booth, and virtually sprinted across the room to the washroom, a mildly annoyed Michael Wayland watching his retreating form. Joshua had left him with the two lovebirds.

So, Michael, being the mature seventeen year-old he was, decided to get his revenge. He grinned, before composing himself, letting out a loud groan. He lowered his head onto the table and slung an arm around his abdomen, a grimace upon his face.

This wasn't very hard to do considering the fact that he had just been sitting, for two hours in a fancy restaurant beside his_parabatai_and his_parabatai's_girlfriend as they stared into each others' eyes.

He understood, to a certain extent, that it was supposed to be romantic and all, but it had been grating on his nerves for a while now. That, paired along with his desire to see Joshua's reaction when he found out that Michael was gone, made him a very good actor indeed.

"What's wrong?" Robert was greatly concerned for his_parabatai. _

"I don't feel very well." Michael spoke through gritted teeth. "I think I might just go back to the Academy and lie down."

"Well, would you like us to come with you?"

"No, I'd hate to ruin your date. I'll be fine on your own."

"You don't even look stable enough to stand, Michael. And, really, we don't mind cutting our date short for you." This time it was Maryse who piped up.

"No, I'm good. You guys should stay and enjoy yourselves. Besides, what would happen to poor Joshua when he comes back and finds out that all three of us are gone?"

"True," Robert considered the point. "But as Maryse said, you don't seem steady enough to stand."

"I think the majority of the pain has gone now, I can get home on my own."

"Are you absolutely sure, brother?" Robert was caving.

"Yes." And with that, Michael proceeded to get up, still partially hunched over in order to keep up the facade. Robert didn't stop him. With a triumphant grin spreading across his face, Michael turned and left the restaurant.

Later, Joshua reluctantly made his way back towards the table, after almost fifteen minutes in the washroom. As he neared the table, though, his jaw dropped as he stared uncomprehendingly at the empty space beside Robert.

"Where," his voice was incredulous, although, in his mind, he already had an inkling of what Michael Wayland had done. "by the Angel, is Michael?"

"Oh," Robert's voice was dismissive. "He went back to the Academy."

"Yes, he wasn't feeling too well, it was quite unfortunate he had to leave so early. We were having a wonderful time, weren't we, Joshua?" Maryse barely spared him a glance as he mumbled a "Yes, of course we were" in her direction.

His mind was racing as he desperately sought a way to escape the torture as Michael had.

Robert glanced between him and the seat beside him.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

Joshua gave a start, but quickly moved to compose himself, providing Robert with a hopefully nonchalant sounding reply.

"Presumably," and he sat only to shoot up moments later, banging his thigh unceremoniously against the edge of the table. If he had wanted to gain the attention of the whole restaurant, then he had indeed been entirely successful.

Joshua attempted a look of panic, as if he forgot something and hadn't just gained the attention of almost thirty people.

In reality, he was quite unnerved but as he had just found out, desperation was a very good incentive. One would do anything out of desperation including lie to get away from two people who your best friend had forced you to accompany. And onto the topic of his best friend...

"I can't believe I forgot!" Joshua exclaimed in front of an audience of almost thirty silent and staring people. "I need to get back to Hodge!"

"And why is that?" Maryse inquired, completely unabashed by the gaping people around them.

"Oh um," Joshua rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, you see, I shouldn't be telling you this, but Hodge kind of only sleepsaftersomeonereadshimafairytale."

"What?"

"Hodge only sleeps after someone reads him a fairy tale."

"Really?" Robert's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Is that so?"

Joshua nodded sheepishly. Sweet, sweet revenge. Oh yes, revenge was a bitch.

Robert made a sound that was a cross between a snort, a laugh, a cough, and a sneeze. He was trying to suppress his laughter. It didn't last for very long and Robert burst out laughing as did Maryse.

"Well," Maryse managed between her giggles. "If that's the case, I suppose we could spare you."

It wasn't true, of course, Hodge did not really require a fairy tale to fall asleep, it was merely a little white lie on Joshua's part. Retribution.

With that thought in mind, Joshua left, the grin spread across his face only after he crossed the threshold.

* * *

The next day, Valentine deemed Hodge worthy of joining his Circle. Valentine, being completely unaware of the previous night's events, had decided to bring Hodge to meet Robert, one of his most trusted members.

Therefore, that night, it was not a Monday, Wednesday, or a Saturday, Valentine, along with Robert, approached Hodge as Hodge and Joshua walked into the lounge in their dormitory. The older boys saw the others approach first, but when Joshua and Hodge saw Valentine and Robert, the both stopped short.

"Hello." Valentine's voice was smooth.

Robert gave a curt nod from just behind Valentine.

Hodge smiled and Joshua nodded back at Robert, yet, verbally, Valentine's greeting remained unanswered. Joshua then patted Hodge on the shoulder and walked away, sensing Hodge would stay to talk to the two others.

After he was sure Joshua was out of earshot, Valentine walked towards Hodge, Robert trailing, not too far behind.

"I have a proposition for you Hodge. Let me explain.

You see, I am," Valentine searched for a word and at length, he found one that would suit his requirements. "displeased with the way the Clave runs things and hear me out. I find that they are quite fond of their positions and power, but don't seem to truly care about the well-being of us Shadowhunters. We're meant to rid this world of demons right? Then why does it seem as if the demons are trying to rid the world of us? Our numbers are diminishing while the demons continue to multiply. What I want to do is create new Shadowhunters, an army. We can rid the world of demons once and for all. And we can do this together if you would join me and the rest of the Circle."

Valentine, in all the time that Hodge had known him, was an amazing strategist, if he said something would work, it probably would.

He didn't have to hesitate.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And chapter five is done!**

**I just want to say that I realize, after just finishing "The Infernal Devices", that much of my story doesn't really seem right, but just say this is an AU story that sort of is similar to the actual universe they should be in. **

**As well, I'll probably start a new story sometime and I'm having trouble deciding a name for it. Here is the really long, extended summary. If you have a suggestion, please leave a review.**

**Summary: **

**People claim that love makes the world go round but does it not hurt when people walk all over you, after you let them in, cared for them, all the while holding a cruel misconception in your heart that they also cared for you? Does one not feel pain when they've been trampled over, the ones they trusted, walking all over them? **

**It's virtually impossible to stay standing, not when their soles crush the minuscule, practically non-existent delicate shards of glass left. The misconception already a distant memory. And people say it hurts to remember, but it's even worse to forget. Is it true? Does that mean one should embrace the almost physical pain it causes them to even look at the one who shattered their misconception? Should one ask for more of this mind-numbing pain? I think not. **

**Is one still human if they do not wish to forget? Do not hope and pray with all their being that they could be spared the pain of remembering? Why would it be worse to forget when you couldn't possibly remember because you forgot? **

**So, currently, I have "Crushing Chandeliers" or "Worse To Forget" as ideas, but feel free to tell me yours. **

**Also, can I please get a Beta Reader for the aforementioned story I'm starting? Thank you!**

**I really want to get more reviews, so instead of posting the snippet of the next chapter now, I will PM it to anyone who reviews and, of course, feel free to share your thoughts on the story with me. **

**Thank you!**

**~ RiverLethe122**


End file.
